FEARS
by Unidui
Summary: Volevo provare qualcosa di diverso, sperimentare dei registri narrativi che richiedessero scelte descrittive e testuali più esplicite e crude nella costruzione di situazioni difficili a cui poi contrapporre situazioni emotivamente coinvolgenti, è pur sempre una storia che parla dei Caskett. Per me un esperimento narrativo, per voi spero un momento di intrattenimento.
1. Chapter 1

1

Il sibilo passò sopra le loro teste e si trasformò uno schiocco quando qualcosa si conficcò nel tronco che avevano davanti, Kate si alzò quanto bastava per staccare dal legno quell'oggetto, lo guardò preoccupata

"È una freccia! Fanno tiro al bersaglio con noi, ora?" Castle correva dietro Beckett nell'ultimo posto dove avrebbe voluto infilarsi, un bosco fitto e scuro

"No, non è una freccia da gara Castle, è peggio" l'aveva raccolta, le tremavano le mani, tutto ma non frecce da caccia!

**\- Qualche ora prima -**

"Smettila di essere paranoico, possibile che tu veda cospirazioni ovunque Castle? Frena un po' la tua fantasia di scrittore"

"Non è paranoia, né fantasia, è intuito, ne sono dotato anche io per tua informazione, questi hanno capito che siamo sotto copertura e ci ammazzeranno senza pietà, magari appendendoci in qualche capannone isolato, ma hai visto che facce? Io dico di andarcene subito via di qui, fidati"

"Fidarmi di te Castle? Chiedi veramente troppo. Dovresti ringraziarmi perché ho esteso la mia pazienza al punto da farti venire fino a quaggiù con me"

"Sei ingiusta detective ho le mie fobie, te lo concedo, ma non sono paranoico"

"hai fobie Castle, tipo quella che riguarda 'lavorare'?"

"ti do una notizia, secondo un recentissimo studio soffriamo TUTTI di almeno una fobia, la tua qual è?"

"forse trovarmi in auto con uno scrittore logorroico?"

"ah, ah, ah davvero simpatica, pensa quello che vuoi, io li sento che ci spiano dalle tapparelle chiuse, ti sei mai chiesta perché ambientano sempre i film dell'orrore in cittadine di provincia esattamente uguali a questa?"

"è una piccola cittadina, Castle, è vero, come è del tutto normale che siano diffidenti con gli estranei, nessuno ci porterà nel bosco per ucciderci, quello succede non solo nei film horror di serie B, ma anche nei tuoi romanzi… soprattutto i primi…"

"Quindi li hai letti? Anche quelle cose tremende con cui cercavo di sbarcare il lunario? Lo vedi che allora…"

"Allora niente, focus, non eri preoccupato che ci squartassero solo cinque secondi fa?"

"Touché, ok sto zitto, ti lascio lavorare"

"ecco bravo, perché io sto lavorando, tu non lo so cosa stai facendo"

Erano finiti a Pomona indagando sull'omicidio di un consigliere comunale di quella cittadina, che era arrivato a New York giusto il tempo per farsi uccidere in un modo poco usuale per gli standard metropolitani, quattro frecce in pieno petto. Lo avevano trovato morto nel parcheggio del suo albergo, le telecamere avevano filmato il momento in cui veniva colpito, ma non c'erano immagini dell'assassino che evidentemente sapeva come nascondersi. Indagando sulla vita della vittima erano saltate fuori battaglie a suon di denunce tra lui e alcuni suoi concittadini, e data l'incomprensibile poca collaborazione della polizia locale, Beckett aveva deciso di andare di persona ad interrogare quella gente fingendosi di un'agenzia assicurativa

Castle era saltato sulla sedia felice come un bambino, una piccola cittadina di provincia era il massimo per studiare personaggi caratteristici, lei aveva sbuffato rumorosamente non pensava l'avesse seguita anche nel tedioso lavoro di interrogazione di testimoni. Si sarebbe annoiato, come spesso accadeva quando c'erano rapporti da stilare, e avrebbe iniziato a fare voli pindarici con la sua infinita fantasia

Non riusciva a comprendere perché la seguisse con così tanto slancio, capiva i ritrovamenti di cadaveri, anzi no non lo capiva, era da malati accorrere sui luoghi del delitto se non eri obbligato dal tuo lavoro… non avrebbe mai ammesso che si stava abituando ad averlo intorno, così come non avrebbe confessato ad anima viva che quelle continue schermaglie l'aiutassero ad affrontare le pesanti situazioni in cui la poneva costantemente il suo lavoro.

Sapeva perfettamente che a volte esagerava nel dargli contro, ma era più forte di lei, lo rintuzzava con una forza uguale e contraria all'attrazione che sentiva sempre di più crescere nonostante i suoi tentativi di negare quell'evidenza. E le cose erano peggiorate da quando lo aveva visto interagire con la figlia, era stato come inforcare degli occhiali speciali che invece di guardare oltre i vestiti, come quegli idioti occhiali a raggi-x che s'era messo una volta, guardavano oltre le maschere che a volte indossiamo per proteggerci e quei dannati occhiali non era più riuscita a levarseli

Però quel giorno le sembrava stesse esagerando, sì era vero non aveva trovato molta collaborazione tra i cittadini di Pomona, ma era normale, era gente abituata a starsene molto per i fatti propri, era evidente, così come c'era da credere che il massimo dell'interazione con un'autorità fosse quella avuta con lo sceriffo locale, tra l'altro resosi irreperibile con una serie di scuse che avevano dell'evasivo, ed era quello il motivo per cui non erano arrivati strombazzando ai quattro venti che fossero della polizia, volevano vederci chiaro prima

Avevano incontrato un'umanità alquanto bizzarra in effetti, questo Kate dovette concederlo a Castle, soprattutto dopo essere usciti dalla casa di Mildred Monroe, un'arzilla vecchietta che figurava nella lista di nomi associati a Norman Pool e che li accolse in tutta la sua dissonante gentilezza

"accomodatevi, che carini, prego è un piacere ricevere qualcuno di 'nuovo', sapete qui siamo solo io e i mie i!" incise molto sulla parola finale destando la dovuta curiosità nei suoi ospiti

"amori?" chiese Castle mettendo piede nell'ingresso, titubando un po' a causa dell'odore pungente che lo accolse immediatamente e che subito dopo rivelò la sua natura, gli 'amori' in questione erano uno stuolo di gatti vivi, mescolati ad altrettanti colleghi felini imbalsamati che riempivano ogni angolo della casa. Rick e Kate si guardarono increduli

"pasticcini?!"

La voce squillante della donna li colse alle spalle facendo saltare Castle che venne fulminato dallo sguardo di esasperato di Beckett, li condusse nel salone sulle cui pareti s'affollavano quadri di gatti, foto di gatti, stauine di gatti, odore di gatti

Offrì loro il vassoio con un'espressione gioviale eppure alquanto inquietante dipinta sul volto come il suo trucco malmesso. Castle si appuntò a mente che avrebbe potuto essere un perfetto serial killer psicopatico per un suo prossimo libro. Provò a sfoderare un sorriso di cortesia sperando non tradisse il suo imbarazzo e prese un pasticcino invitando con lo sguardo Kate a fare altrettanto

"sapete li faccio con le mie mani, così come ho fatto questi pasticcini" strinse gli occhi in quello che doveva essere un sorriso, Rick e Kate si guardarono di nuovo, faticavano a seguire i suoi discorsi

"cosa?" chiese educatamente Kate

"ma loro!" indicò i gatti impagliati che li fissavano da mensole e scaffali con inquietanti occhi di vetro. Castle deglutì e gettò rapido il pasticcino nel vassoio prendendosi un'occhiataccia da Kate

"allora signora Monroe…"

"Mildred, la prego"

"Mildred…"

"ma sì ditemi, parlavate di Norman Pool, mi sembra, ma certo…"

"sì, ecco…"

"lui è uno coraggioso sapete! Ha osato mettersi contro, non è da tutti eh" parlava a raffica seguendo una logica tutta sua, era impossibile interromperla o cavarne qualcosa di più comprensibile

"mettersi contro, chi?"

"ma come lo sanno tutti qui…ah già voi non siete di qui – si fermò come se un pensiero ingombrante avesse occupato tutta la mente, li guardò fissi e proseguì – ditemi una cosa, ma a voi permettono questa cosa?"

"Permettono cosa?" Kate era interdetta non capiva

"di fare questo… insomma lavorare insieme se siete una coppia, io so che non si fa, non sta bene…"

"signora Monroe, noi non stiamo insieme, ma torniamo a Norman…" si affrettò a dire Kate che sembrò ad un tratto un po' nervosa, forse perché aveva notato il sorriso sotto i baffi di Castle, che amava il suo imbarazzo in quei frangenti spinosi, andava su tutte le furie se qualcuno faceva anche solo una velata ipotesi che lei in quanto musa potesse avere una storia con lui

"ho capito! Oh, sì ora ho capito tutto, scusatemi, mi avete tratta in inganno, io pensavo che voi foste già andati a letto insieme, invece no, giusto, è che VOLETE andare a letto insieme ma…eh eh ma…"

Kate scuoteva la testa sconsolata senza neanche più la forza di opporre una qualche resistenza, Rick invece aveva annuito con un sorriso smagliante, poi aveva guardato fuori dalla finestra per evitare l'ennesimo fulmine di Beckett, gli sembrò di notare qualcuno che li spiava, si alzò tirò la tenda ma non vide nessuno nel giardino

Kate notò il suo viso improvvisamente fattosi serio, gli chiese con lo sguardo cosa fosse successo, ma lui fece segno con la mano che era tutto a posto

"allora, carissimi, mi ha fatto piacere avervi qui, tornate quando volete" Mildred si era alzata invitando loro a fare altrettanto, li mise alla porta con la stessa gentilezza inquietante con cui li aveva accolti, salvo poi congedarsi con un sibillino "fossi in voi non chiederei nulla allo sceriffo, ha un caratteraccio sapete"

Nessuno dei due aveva commentato l'accaduto, troppo assurdo anche per farci qualche battuta sopra, e il resto delle visite non andò meglio

Incontrarono una galleria di personaggi che servivano più a Castle per i suoi libri che a Kate per le indagini, Otis un fabbro sempre ubriaco che parlava troppo senza dire niente, Philmore l'armaiolo, taciturno perennemente arrabbiato e sospettoso all'inverosimile, Milton dal mestiere assolutamente incerto come la sua capigliatura che sembrava paglia posticcia, nervoso e sempre sudato. La galleria sarebbe terminata dopo l'ultima visita, dopodiché avrebbero ripreso la strada per new York. L'ultimo domicilio da visitare era abbastanza fuori mano, al confine con il grande parco naturale che da lì arrivava fino in New Jersey, una fattoria di medie dimensioni che sembrava essersi fermata nel tempo a circa cinquant'anni prima

"Signor Brown? Sono delle Assicurazioni Regent, avrei bisogno di farle alcune domande su Norman Pool"

"Non aprirà" disse Castle a mezza bocca in modo che potesse sentirlo solo lei

"Vedrai Castle"

"Solo qualche domanda la prego, ci sono in ballo dei soldi…" ammiccò verso di lui e poi alzò le spalle con fare saccente quando la porta si aprì, anche se solo di dieci centimetri

"Cosa volete? Che ha combinato ora Norman? Quali soldi?"

"ci è giunta la notifica del suo decesso e avremmo bisogno di alcune conferme…"

"Cosa? È morto?"

"sì… ucciso" Kate affondò per vedere la reazione

L'uomo sulla sessantina che aveva l'aria più di un eremita che di un contadino, spalancò la porta "quando, dove? Entrate entrate, è meglio che non vi facciate vedere sulla soglia" gettò un'occhiata furtiva fuori e poi rimise la testa dentro casa

Castle e Beckett si diedero un'occhiata d'intesa, cosa diavolo stava succedendo in quella cittadina? Lì c'era campagna in ogni direzione, chi li avrebbe mai visti?

"lei compare in una delle denunce del signor Pool, come testimone…contro il signor…Philmore" fece finta di consultare una pila di documenti che portava tra le mani, in realtà aveva imparato tutto a memoria, come sempre, ma doveva impersonare una grigia passacarte e quindi…

"Philmore Collins, sì"

"per sconfinamento?"

"sentite, il povero Norman si era messo in testa che alcuni qui in città, si fossero accordati, lui diceva 'congiurati', per contrabbandare armi"

"armi?!"

"congiura, Beckett, lo vedi? Congiura!"

"da quando aveva perso la moglie, non ci stava molto con la testa"

"capito Castle"

"e lei perché lo ha assecondato testimoniando a suo favore in quella denuncia allora"

"per farlo stare buono, si agitava, andava su e giù per il bosco, faceva appostamenti, pensavo che assecondandolo si sarebbe dato una calmata, e invece… ma come? Cosa è successo?"

"lo hanno ucciso a New York, con quattro frecce"

"davvero?! Ok, io non ho più nulla da dirvi, credo sia meglio che ve ne andiate"

"ok, d'accordo, saremo in città ancora per qualche ora se le venisse in mente qualcos'altro…"

"seguite il mio consiglio andatevene via da Pomona, ora!" li chiuse fuori malamente e loro si ritrovarono pensierosi davanti all'auto completamente impolverata

"Lo vedi che c'è qualcosa di losco qui"

"Senti, a me sembrano piuttosto litigi di paese a cui lo sceriffo avrebbe dovuto porre fine molto tempo fa"

"Io dico di andarcene, non voglio diventare un tiro a segno di nessun paesano folle"

Chiuse la portiera dell'auto con decisione, come a dire, andiamo su

"Non dirlo a me, io…ho il ter… no niente…"

"Oddio, ti stavi aprendo mi stavi raccontando qualcosa di personale sono tutto orecchi!" esclamò tra il serio e faceto ma ottenne di farla richiudere a riccio come capitava spesso, si morse la lingua

"Smettila Castle, non saprai niente di più di me, che ti basti per il tuo personaggio col nome da prostituta"

"Ancora con quella storia… ok allora inizio io, non amo inoltrarmi nei boschi, ho il terrore perché da piccolo mi sono perso e…" si rabbuiò all'improvviso, sembrava incapace di proseguire e del tutto sincero, si stavano guardando dritto negli occhi e lui fu costretto a girarsi verso la strada, lei emise un sospiro di resa, "ok non lo sa nessuno Castle, quindi se scopro che lo spifferi in giro sarò costretta a spararti, ho il…terrore delle frecce, lo so sono un poliziotto dovrei essere pronta ad affrontare ogni minaccia, ma da piccola guardai per sbaglio un film piuttosto cruento e m'impressionai al punto che…insomma ecco tutto qui"

"Essere poliziotti, bravi poliziotti, non credo contempli il non avere paura"

Si guardarono per qualche secondo di troppo, poi Beckett mise in moto imboccando a ritroso la strada sterrata che avevano dovuto percorrere per raggiungere Brown

"Ok, facciamo così, passiamo di nuovo dall'ufficio dello sceriffo a vedere se ora ci riceve e poi torniamo a New York ok?"

"ok…ohhh!"

L'auto sobbalzò, Beckett dovette sterzare di colpo per non perdere il controllo, finirono in un fosso a bordo strada

"Non so cosa sia successo"

"Abbiamo una gomma a terra"

"C'è una… freccia conficcata nello pneumatico!"

"Attento! Corri corri, giù nel bosco!"

Il sibilo passò sopra le loro teste e si trasformò in uno schiocco quando qualcosa si conficcò nel tronco che avevano davanti, Kate si alzò quanto bastava per staccare dal legno quell'oggetto, lo guardò preoccupata

"È una freccia! Fanno tiro al bersaglio con noi, ora?" Castle aveva corso dietro a Beckett seguendola nell'ultimo posto dove avrebbe voluto infilarsi, un bosco fitto e scuro, ora era accovacciato accanto a lei

"No, non è una freccia da gara Castle, è peggio" l'aveva raccolta, le tremavano le mani, tutto ma non quel tipo di frecce!

"Peggio?"

"Le frecce sportive hanno la punta piccola o piatta e larga, invece guarda, è a stella, vedi queste sporgenze contorte? Si chiamano barbigli, è una freccia da caccia se entra nella carne non puoi estrarlo senza provocare ancora più danni ai tessuti, strappa via tutto" un brivido le salì dalla schiena era più forte di lei, non avrebbe mai voluto trovarsi a dover curare una ferita da freccia, sapeva come intervenire certo, ma probabilmente sarebbe svenuta prima, e non era solo una questione di ferite, c'entrava anche il modo in cui una freccia può trafiggerti, è come la lama di un coltello sparata da una pistola, imprevedibile, potente e dolorosa, strinse il legno dell'asta guardando verso il punto da cui sembrava essere arrivata, deglutì richiamando tutto il suo sangue freddo

"Ma è terribile" chiosò Castle la cui immaginazione era andata ben oltre le poche parole tirate di Beckett

"Siamo nei guai Castle e grossi, chiunque sia credo si stia divertendo a darci la caccia come a delle bestie"

"magari pensa che Brown ci abbia detto qualcosa che non avremmo dovuto sapere, ma se vuole tapparci la bocca perché non spararci, non è più pratico?"

"decisamente preferibile, credimi!"

"dobbiamo tornare alla macchina in fretta" fece un passo verso il sentiero che avevano abbandonato per mettersi al riparo, la mano di Beckett lo trattenne appena in tempo, una freccia gli passò a pochi centimetri dal fianco perdendosi nel bosco. Lui si accovacciò di nuovo accanto a lei, la guardò ringraziandola in silenzio per lo scampato pericolo, poi sottovoce "dobbiamo fare qualcosa… prendere tempo…"

Beckett aveva tirato fuori la pistola, controllò il caricatore sospirò "ho solo questo caricatore… non posso sprecare colpi, ma forse fargli sapere che siamo armati potrebbe servire a guadagnare tempo" mirò verso il punto da cui aveva visto scoccare la freccia ma Castle la fermò

"aspetta"

"che vuoi fare Castle? rimani giù ci tiene sotto tiro, ti prego non farti infilzare, per favore!" terminò la frase con un tono che non le aveva mai sentito prima d'ora, era effettivamente terrorizzata da quelle frecce

"Lo so, l'ho capito, ma significa anche che non può essere lontano, può sentirci"

"credo di sì"

"ehi! Ehi! Perché ci tiri delle frecce? Non siamo cinghiali! Siamo solo degli assicuratori!"

La risposta arrivò puntuale, secca, definitiva, due frecce scagliate una dietro l'altra di nuovo sopra le loro teste poi silenzio

"Dovranno terminare prima poi, quante se ne possono portare dietro in un bosco, forse se provo ancora a parlargli lui continuerà a tirarle e le finirà"

"potrebbe non essere solo"

"perché devi sempre rovinare tutto con la tua logica Beckett, hai un'idea migliore?"

"uhm, no ma ci sto lavorando" era decisamente sul limite del panico, Castle se ne era reso conto e non poteva biasimarla, ognuno ha le sue paure lui ad esempio non sarebbe mai entrato in quel bosco! Decise di fare finta di nulla e incalzarla con sarcasmo "allora mentre 'lavori' io proseguo"

"Mancati! Non sei così bravo allora! Almeno dicci perché ci tieni inchiodati qui!"

Sentì il sibilò poi l'ormai familiare schiocco solo che questa volta la freccia si conficcò a due centimetri dal suo piede

"Ma come ha fatto?"

Erano riparati dietro ad una roccia, alle spalle avevano un fitto di alberi, non era possibile raggiungerli a meno che…

"ha cambiato posizione di tiro Castle, è in alto, tira dall'alto! Spostiamoci da qui siamo vulnerabili!" lo invitò ad alzarsi, lo guidò verso il bosco, dalla parte opposta al sentiero, ma anche dalla parte opposta dal punto in cui venivano scagliate le frecce. Lo vide esitare davanti a quel muro d'alberi scuro, per lui era chiaramente un ostacolo come per lei erano le frecce, lo spinse facendolo inciampare, solo pochi metri e il bosco li avrebbe protetti "corri Castle!" gli si mise dietro, sperando di evitare che fosse colpito, decise di coprire la loro fuga sparando due colpi, i sibili aumentarono di numero, quasi contemporanei e a meno che non fosse Occhio di Falco quello che li aveva presi di mira, aveva ragione Kate, potevano essere più di uno

Gli schiocchi terminarono all'improvviso così come erano iniziati, calò di nuovo il silenzio, stavolta però c'era qualcosa che non andava, avrebbe dovuto sentire i passi di Beckett dietro di lui, invece… non c'erano

Si girò e non la trovò, sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto perché così facendo avrebbe di nuovo segnalato la sua posizione, ma gridò il suo nome poi tornò sui suoi passi, dovette combattere con la sensazione che il bosco lo inghiottisse per sempre, l'adrenalina iniziava a pompare sempre di più ed esplose quando intravide il suo corpo disteso dietro ad un albero, era su un fianco, la freccia infilata sotto la scapola si muoveva al ritmo del suo respiro affannoso. La reminiscenza di paure antiche si sovrappose a quella concreta e reale che si trovò d'avanti, dovette violentarsi per smuoversi da lì, era pietrificato e invece serviva che agisse e in fretta

"Beckett?!"

"mi ha presa… mi ha pr…"

"shh non parlare, lo vedo…"

Un'altra freccia li sfiorò, lui si piegò del tutto su di lei per proteggerla, fino a quando il bosco non ricadde nel silenzio assoluto "è dentro la spalla…"

"non… toccarla… lasciala lì, dobbiamo…"

"andare via di qui, lo so" prese la pistola, la infilò nei pantaloni, poi la prese in braccio passandole una mano sulla schiena, la sentì irrigidirsi per il dolore ma non poteva fare altrimenti, iniziò a correre inoltrandosi sempre più dentro al bosco, non sapeva se provare più terrore per quei rami che sembravano richiudersi addosso a loro o per le frecce che cadevano dall'alto.

Corse fino a quando i sibili delle frecce non cessarono, lui non era in grado di saperne il motivo, continuò a correre, attento a dove metteva i piedi e attento a lei che aveva allentato la presa del braccio con cui si teneva al suo collo, stava perdendo le forze

"Kate, ehi… rimani con me ok? guardami"

La sua voce rotta dal fiato corto le diede una scossa smuovendola dal torpore in cui stava lentamente scivolando, pensò che avrebbero dovuto iniziare a chiamarsi per nome molto prima, era così bella la sua voce quando la chiamava per nome. Provò a riaprire gli occhi e si trovò a pochi centimetri dal suo viso, gli occhi blu puntati davanti a lui, la fronte aggrottata e imperlata di sudore, concentrato nel tentativo di provare a mettere in salvo entrambi, dopo pochi secondi quegli occhi scesero su di lei, le pupille si dilatarono quando incontrarono le sue "ehi, sei tornata, resisti sto cercando un posto dove… fermarci… resisti ok?"

Lei annuì ma non riuscì a tenere gli occhi aperti, sentiva la stretta energica delle sue mani che la cingevano, la trattenevano impedendole di perdersi del tutto

Aveva provato a tornare all'auto facendo un giro molto largo, sperando in quel modo di riuscire a seminare i loro inseguitori, ma muoversi in quel bosco non era semplice e lei non aveva per nulla una buona cera, trovò un punto più rialzato, una specie di collinetta che avrebbe permesso loro di vedere chi fosse arrivato e sicuramente era più difficile scoccare frecce verso di loro.

L'aveva fatta sedere a terra, la schiena poggiata sul tronco di un albero solo per la metà sana, in modo che la freccia non toccasse superfici dure.

Beckett lottava per rimanere lucida, mantenere gli occhi aperti stava diventando sempre più difficile, lei sapeva cosa andasse fatto in queste circostanze e doveva trovare la forza di spiegarlo a Castle, percepì il calore della sua mano sul viso, era chino vicino a lei, uno sguardo preoccupato che non gli aveva mai visto prima d'allora

"Devo portarti via di qui, in ospedale"

"Non… credo ci arriveremo presto…"

"Che vuoi che faccia? Non puoi rimanere con quella punta conficcata dentro, l'infezione potrebbe già essere iniziata"

"Lo so… devi estrarla"

"Cosa? no io non…"

"Non hai mai visto i film con… gli indiani Castle…io purtroppo…sì"

"Appunto, quelli erano film Beckett… era tutto finto e poco plausibile, io non so da dove cominciare qui, lo hai detto tu, se la estraggo da dove è entrata la punta lacererà ancora di più i tessuti, e a giudicare dall'inclinazione se la spingessi in avanti rischierei di trapassarti il cuore… e poi, anche se ci riuscissi, inizieresti a perdere un mucchio di sangue, con cosa chiudo la ferita eh Kate?"

"Hai… un'altra idea?"

"Nessuna al momento…nessuna"

"Lasciami qui allora e cerca di… cerca di tornare alla macchina e chiamare aiuto"

"Non se ne parla, io non ti lascio sola in queste condizioni"

"Ho… la pistola…"

"Non ti rendi neanche conto che ogni tanto ti assopisci… stai andando in shock, maledizione"

Si alzò di scatto aveva bisogno di ragionare lucidamente di capire quale fosse la scelta giusta quella che le avrebbe dato più chance, doveva smetterla di pensare attraverso i suoi sentimenti, essere razionale e basta, ma era così difficile, detestava vederla in quelle condizioni, lui l'amava

Fece qualche passo intorno, senza allontanarsi troppo, tirò fuori il cellulare per controllare se in quel punto la rete li raggiungesse, niente come gli avevano detto in città, niente celle telefoniche per chilometri, era uno dei parchi naturali più protetti dall'interferenza umana di tutti gli Stati Uniti. Poi in lontananza vide qualcosa ed esultò, non si era reso conto d'aver effettivamente coperto una distanza notevole, erano a poche centinaia di metri dalla casa di Brown, doveva trovare il modo di raggiungerla, lì avrebbe potuto chiedere aiuto, erano salvi

"Beckett… siamo vicini alla fattoria di Brown, ti porto lì ok, vedrai che ce la facciamo"

La riprese in braccio, dovette sistemargli lui la testa verso il suo petto, lei era quasi del tutto un peso morto ormai. Ricominciò la corsa pregando di non fare brutti incontri.

Arrivò davanti la casa, chiamò Brown ma non ottenne risposta, salì le scale del patio trovò la porta aperta, non era affatto buon segno, entrò con Kate in braccio, se ci fosse stato qualche malintenzionato dentro non avrebbe avuto modo di difendersi, la pistola era nella cintola dei pantaloni e lui aveva entrambe le mani occupate. Chiamò di nuovo l'uomo senza risultato, adagiò Kate sul divano stando attento che la freccia non urtasse contro nulla

"torno subito, ok" le continuava a parlare nonostante lei sembrasse aver perso conoscenza ormai

Di Brown non c'era traccia, in compenso la cucina era un lago di sangue, qualcuno doveva averlo ucciso e nascosto il corpo

Cercò febbrilmente un telefono, niente quell'uomo viveva isolato dal resto del mondo, niente telefono, niente elettricità, acqua da un pozzo

Almeno avevano un tetto e forse qualcosa per medicare Kate…

Trovò poca roba ma meglio che niente, posò tutto su un tavolino vicino al divano

"Kate, ehi…"

"Castle…dove…siamo"

"a casa di Brown… è morto Kate, non c'è telefono e hanno incendiato il suo furgone…"

"Devo… chiederti scusa Rick…"

"Per cosa"

"Avevi ragione tu… hanno capito che stavamo indagando… per questo ci stanno inseguendo. Non è vero che sei… paranoico… hai… un grande intu-i-to"

"Ehi, ehi dai Kate su rimani sveglia ti prego…"

"io… la sento che penetra sempre di più, è insopportabile…estra-i-la Rick" gli aveva preso l'avambraccio e lo stringeva forte, forse anche per resistere al dolore

"Ok"

Abbassò il capo arrendendosi all'evidenza

Decise di stenderla su un letto che aveva trovato al piano superiore, aveva bisogno di spazio di manovra e di un luogo in cui adagiarla supina, cercò di essere più delicato possibile ma ogni movimento era un tormento ormai insopportabile per Kate, Rick credette ad un certo punto, di sentire il rumore del metallo che strusciava sull'osso, fu come un pugno allo stomaco

Quando la lasciò distesa si accorse di quanto già gli tremassero le mani, e ancora non aveva fatto nulla, deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte, allargò la stoffa attorno all'asta fino a scoprire il punto d'entrata, c'era poco sangue, segno che la freccia aveva dilaniato e contemporaneamente tappato la profonda ferita. Tagliò via la camicia che ingombrava troppo le sue manovre, esitò quando trovò la stoffa nera del reggiseno ma non poteva lasciarlo lì, a breve ci sarebbe stato troppo sangue da tamponare si sarebbe imbevuto e basta, e poi aveva bisogno di essere libera di respirare. Non lo strappò con il coltello come aveva fatto con la camicia già lacera, lo slacciò e poi la sfilò via con tutta la delicatezza che riuscì a metterci. Si sentiva strano a compiere quei gesti per lui associati solo a momenti che preludevano a piaceri carnali, mentre ora era una questione di vita o di morte, e nonostante tutto non poté non notare la perfezione della linea disegnata dalla schiena di Kate.

Valutò la lunghezza del legno che emergeva da sotto la scapola, doveva essere penetrata almeno di dieci centimetri, sarebbero stati quelli da fare a ritroso. Si era ricordato vaghe nozioni lette su un libro di storia del west, allargavano la ferita poi usavano degli attrezzi per coprire i barbigli, delle specie di cucchiai che si andavano a posare attorno alle punte per evitare le lacerazioni, aveva messo a bollire una pentola con dell'acqua del pozzo e ci aveva messo dentro un coltello, il più affilato che aveva trovato, e due cucchiaini che non sapeva se fossero stati lunghi abbastanza ma erano sempre meglio che le mani nude con cui avrebbe dovuto eseguire quell'operazione se non avessero trovato la casa di Brown

"Kate, ascolta… Brown in casa non ha che delle aspirine… io devo incidere…" non sapeva come dirle che non c'era nulla per aiutarla a non sentire dolore

"lo so…" la vide stringere il pugno per prepararsi, glielo afferrò, stringendolo a sua volta, poi glielo spostò verso la testata del letto in ferro battuto "aggrappati qui, forse è meglio" lei obbedì

"qualcosa… per i denti…"

"oh, certo giusto…" si sfilò la cintura gliela porse, e si accorse che lei lo stava cercando con lo sguardo, probabilmente tutto il terrore che gli aveva confessato di provare per quel tipo di ferite ora albergava nei suoi occhi, si avvicinò al suo viso cercando qualche parola di conforto da dirle prima di iniziare e invece senti la sua voce affaticata "io…mi fido di te Castle"

Lui annuì incapace di gioire a quella notizia, si fidava di lui! "pronta?"

La vide stringere il cuoio, era pronta

Afferrò il legno con una mano mentre con l'altra teneva il piccolo coltello, si avvicinò alla pelle, doveva incidere ai due lati, dopo il primo taglio credette di svenire, non per il sangue che iniziò a colare ma per il lamento sommesso di Kate, i suoi muscoli che si tendevano. Prese un respiro profondo richiamando tutta la sua razionalità se non avesse agito rapidamente sarebbe stato peggio, le incisioni servivano ad allargare il foro per agevolare l'uscita del dardo

Vedeva solo il legno affondare in un gorgoglio di sangue, ed ora avrebbe dovuto inserire quei cucchiai per proteggerla dai barbigli, fare del male per evitare un male peggiore, comprese a pieno perché avesse il terrore di quel tipo d'arma, era diabolica, atroce, dovette farsi forza per continuare, li inserì cercando di essere preciso, prima trovava quelle sporgenze meno lei avrebbe patito, fu come una discesa agli inferi, lenta e costante scandita dai suoi lamenti che lo lacerarono dentro

"Ci sono quasi Kate, resisti" sentiva la resistenza dei tessuti ad ogni movimento verso l'alto che imponeva all'asta, era terribile

Lei con la mano libera cercò un contatto con lui, trovò il suo fianco dato che era inginocchiato accanto a lei, strinse forte, poi farfugliò qualcosa di apparentemente incomprensibile, Rick capì, doveva metterci più forza, quella che non aveva impiegato fino a quel momento temendo di provocarle lesioni gravi, ma così facendo stava prolungando il tormento e basta.

"Ok, ok, hai ragione, perdonami!"

Tirò con tutte le sue forze, il dardo uscì insieme ad un fiotto di sangue che non mostrava d'arrestarsi, gettò la freccia lontano da loro, prese le garze che aveva trovato nel bagno di Brown e compresse con tutta la forza che aveva, Kate non era riuscita a trattenere un urlo, poi aveva perso i sensi

Castle era rimasto con le mani che premevano disperatamente sulla ferita, aveva atteso poi l'aveva tamponata e fasciata più stretta che poteva

Si era lasciato cadere accanto a lei, le aveva spostato una ciocca che le era caduta sugli occhi in quei momenti concitati, prese un piccolo asciugamano di cotone e le asciugò il sudore che le imperlava la fronte

Gli arcieri non si erano più fatti vivi, pregò che non arrivassero proprio in quel momento, spostarla sarebbe stato un problema, avevano bisogno di tempo…

Si tirò su, voleva lavarsi le mani, lavare via tutto quel sangue, ma si accorse che la schiena si era riempita di sangue, la fasciatura non bastava, avrebbe dovuto trovare qualcosa per suturarla, oddio

Cercò freneticamente in tutta la casa, alla fine trovò del filo e un ago ricurvo, buttò tutto di nuovo nell'acqua bollente, poi corse su da lei sperando fosse ancora svenuta, non avrebbe retto a compiere quell'operazione con lei sveglia.

Pulì tutto il sangue, disinfettò e iniziò quella pratica, pregando ad ogni punto che riusciva a far passare tra i lembi lacerati

"mi odierai per la cicatrice che ti rimarrà Kate" parlava da solo, per farsi forza

"non… potrei mai… odiarti Castle"

"sei sveglia, oddio, mi fermo se vuoi, se hai bisogno di…"

"shh…non sento… nulla… vai avanti"

Proseguì sempre più spedito fino alla conclusione, disinfettò ancora e poi fasciò nuovamente, lei era di nuovo incosciente, lui invece lo era fin troppo, la coprì con una coperta e si lasciò cadere a sedere a terra, le mani sul viso, aveva bisogno di piangere, scaricarsi e lo fece


	2. Chapter 2

2

Stava facendo buio, aveva visto alcune lampade ad olio stava per accenderle quando realizzò che chiunque avesse ucciso il povero signor Brown sapeva anche che quella casa era disabitata, se li stavano cercando non poteva certamente segnalare la loro presenza accendendo le luci nella casa.

Prese solo una lampada, l'accese posandola sul pavimento della camera da letto, tirò le tende sperando non filtrasse nulla all'esterno. Aveva ottenuto una luce fioca che gli avrebbe consentito di vegliare Kate senza problemi. Aveva iniziato a muovere qualche muscolo solo da pochi minuti, a cui subito dopo s'erano aggiunti dei lamenti sommessi. Le mise una mano sulla fronte, era sudata e calda, troppo calda, avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo date le circostanze, eppure fu colto dal panico, doveva portarla in ospedale al più presto. Si ricordò dell'aspirina, sapeva benissimo che avrebbe avuto bisogno di antibiotici e forse addirittura di una trasfusione, di flebo per i liquidi persi, l'elenco era fin troppo folto e lui aveva in mano un semplice antipiretico

Si sedette sul letto accanto a lei doveva provare a svegliarla e, cosa ancor più complicata, farla girare e provare a farle ingoiare quella pillola, sembrava tutto terribilmente difficile e in quel frangente lo era

Se solo lei si fosse ripresa un po' lui avrebbe potuto provare a tornare in città a piedi e chiedere aiuto, ma in quelle condizioni non era pensabile.

Scese in cucina, cercò di non calpestare quel lago scomposto e viscido di sangue rappreso, riempì una brocca d'acqua, prese un bicchiere e tornò da lei.

La luce tremolante della lampada faceva degli strani disegni sul viso di Kate, si sedette accanto a lei, provò a svegliarla toccandole leggermente il viso e chiamandola

"ehi, Kate, ho bisogno che ti svegli, devi bere e ho qualcosa per farti scendere la febbre, ehi..." il tocco divenne una vera e propria carezza e lei aprì gli occhi

"siamo... in ospedale?"

"no... non ancora..." abbassò la testa scuotendola appena "devi prendere questo Kate ma devi girarti ed io non so..." temeva che la sutura di fortuna non avrebbe retto neanche uno spostamento minimo, le sembrava fragile come un cristallo, lei gli prese la mano e la strinse forte, poi lo lasciò e si puntello sulla spalla sana, "aiutami", lui le tenne il braccio che non doveva muovere e seguì i suoi movimenti fino a quando non si ritrovarono seduti uno a fianco dell'altra, lui guardava verso la finestra, lei non capì subito, poi si rese conto di avere il seno scoperto, non si scompose, prese il bicchiere dalle mani di Castle, e buttò giù la pillola. Bevve tutta l'acqua, poi si appoggiò alla sua spalla, esausta.

Lui non disse nulla, si girò verso di lei, puntando gli occhi sul suo viso, così vicino, e continuando ad evitare di spostarlo altrove, prese il lembo del lenzuolo e glielo drappeggiò con delicatezza, poi l'aiutò a risistemarsi, stavolta Kate rimase sul fianco sano, le ginocchia raccolte quasi in posizione fetale, aveva freddo e caldo allo stesso tempo, non ricordava di essere stata così male in tutta la sua vita. Eppure, la sua presenza costante, in tutte quelle ore, era stata incredibilmente corroborante, non si era mai sentita così vicina ad un altro essere umano come a Castle in quei momenti, pensò dipendesse dallo stato di shock in cui ancora riversava

Castle era frastornato, non aveva mai sperimentato qualcosa di così assolutamente dirompente e inaspettato, almeno con quella intensità, non sapeva se fosse dovuto a quell'intimità forzata con il corpo di Kate, o se fosse per la fragilità di lei che per la prima volta s'era mostrata non come debolezza, ma come umana parte di lei, che la rendeva ancora più straordinaria ai suoi occhi.

Capì anche perché impediscono ai medici di operare dei congiunti, lui aveva sofferto con lei, ad ogni singolo passo di quell'operazione di fortuna, temuto di non sentirla più respirare e combattuto con lo stomaco contorto dall'ansia di poterla perdere per sempre. Soprattutto quest'ultima sensazione lo aveva turbato, come si può perdere ciò che non si ha? Forse succede quando una persona ti entra sotto la pelle al punto da non riuscire più a immaginare la vita se non con lei, anche se quelle immagini non sono mai andate più in là di elaborazioni del subconscio, almeno fino a quel momento, o di metalinguaggio, era o non era quello di cui lui aveva scritto già in due libri?

Sospirò, si sarebbe risparmiata tutto quel dolore se non avesse dovuto proteggere lui, lo faceva sempre, 'stai dietro di me', 'non ti esporre quello devo farlo io', e solo poche ore prima 'corri, stai avanti a me, non girarti e corri'. Era suo dovere farlo, ma era stato lui con la sua insistenza da ragazzino viziato ad imporre la sua presenza costante e questa volta assai pericolosa. Probabilmente quando tutto sarebbe finito, perché lui era sicuro, sarebbe finita bene quella storia, lei gli avrebbe chiesto di non seguirla più, e lui avrebbe acconsentito perché mai più avrebbe voluto vederla in pericolo a causa sua.

Scosse la testa per allontanare quei pensieri comunque prematuri, prima dovevano uscire di lì sani e salvi, si sporse verso di lei, per controllare il suo sonno, era ancora molto calda, magari con degli impacchi freddi avrebbe potuto alleviarle l'oppressione della febbre anche se non poteva mandarla via. Si ricordò delle nottate insonni al capezzale di Alexis, solo, senza l'appoggio di nessuno, la prima volta che le era venuta la febbre molto alta era andato nel panico. Scese a prendere una bacinella di acqua fredda e degli asciugamani.

Qualsiasi cosa fosse l'aveva strappata dall'inferno in cui si dimenava da un tempo indefinito, riemerse lentamente dall'incoscienza, riconobbe il fresco della stoffa bagnata sulla fronte, riconobbe soprattutto quelle grandi mani gentili che si affaccendavano per darle conforto. Seppure attentissime a non indulgere soffermandosi troppo a contatto con la sua pelle, lei scoprì quanto le piacesse quell'incontro tattile, non sapeva dire se fossero le circostanze o la sua percezione del tutto alterata di ciò che le capitava intorno. C'era qualcosa nel modo in cui lui c'era stato, in tutte quelle ore, che era speciale, diverso. Non era soltanto un susseguirsi di operazioni meccaniche seppure necessarie e urgenti, ebbe l'impressione che Castle di fosse preso cura del suo corpo ferito così come dell'anima, mettendo in gioco anche la sua.

Gli impacchi le donarono un po' di lucidità proprio quando lui, invece, s'era fatto vincere dalla stanchezza per la prima volta da ore, se lo era trovato seduto a terra, la testa poggiata al bordo del letto, l'espressione del viso tirata anche nel sonno.

Quando tutto sarebbe finito avrebbe dovuto ringraziarlo, per una volta senza ironia, con il cuore, lo stesso che c'aveva messo lui. Deglutì a vuoto quando sprazzi di quello che avevano passato le tornarono in mente, si chiese come avrebbe reagito se le parti fossero state invertite, poi ringraziò il destino che avesse risparmiato Castle da un tomento simile, all'improvviso si accorse di quanto fosse importante che lui fosse al sicuro, lì con lei e da nessuna altra parte. Gli accarezzò piano il ciuffo ribelle che s'era posizionato sulla fronte corrucciata, a quel tocco la vide distendersi, poi gli occhi aprirsi e ridere felici di incontrare i suoi

"ehi, sei sveglia! Come ti senti? Hai bisogno di qualcosa?"

"non volevo svegliarti Castle, perdonami"

"no, no io... non avrei dovuto addormentarmi... se..."

"tutto ok... non mi serve niente" aveva glissato sul 'come ti senti', per non preoccuparlo ulteriormente, si sentiva uno straccio, ma almeno riusciva a mettere due parole in fila, era già una vittoria

"sei stato grande con...quella freccia"

"uhm, come no, appena torniamo a New York andrò a reclamare la specializzazione in chirurgia" rispose sarcastico verso sé stesso, non sapeva se fosse pronto a parlarne ancora, era stata una specie di prova traumatica di cui lei, per fortuna, forse non aveva chiari ricordi

"lo sai Castle, meno male che hanno colpito me e non te" lui annuì, si stava preoccupando per lui? Era meraviglioso! poi la sentì proseguire "mi avrebbe fatto talmente tanto impressione che probabilmente t'avrei lasciato con la freccia dentro"

"Non è affatto carino da parte tua detective, io nel bosco mi ci sono buttato, nonostante tutto..."

Stavano giocando, cercando di smorzare la tensione e la preoccupazione per la situazione non certo risolta.

Il sorriso sarcastico di Castle si spense ben presto quando la vide increspare di nuovo le labbra in una smorfia di dolore, le strinse la mano per darle qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi, di nuovo "ehi, sei stata grande anche tu Beckett, stai resistendo – sospirò – ti confesso una cosa, forse ho anche un'altra paura bella grossa... il dolore..." scosse la testa non era il momento di sedute terapeutiche sulle proprie fobie, non potevano perdere altro tempo "devo provare a tornare verso la città, lì i telefoni prendono, potrei chiedere aiuto, mi ci vorrà qualche ora..."

"io non mi muovo... di qui...non preoccuparti...la pistola prendila"

"no, la lascio a te...se dovessero arrivare, tu non puoi scappare... io invece corro veloce" abbozzò un sorriso

Le aveva lasciato dell'acqua fresca e una scatola di biscotti che aveva trovato nella dispensa, era tornato suoi passi un milione di volte sempre con una scusa diversa, la verità era che lo terrorizzava lasciarla sola in quelle condizioni, ma non aveva scelta se voleva che la situazione si risolvesse una volta per tutte

Lei gli aveva raccomandato di non camminare sulla strada, sarebbe stato più saggio tenersi nascosti nel bosco, lui aveva annuito anche se poco convinto, poi quando era finalmente uscito dalla fattoria, la nebbia che era calata e che ammantava tutto di quel grigio freddo che lui ricordava così bene, lo paralizzò, avrebbe seguito la strada sterrata.

Mentre camminava ebbe l'idea di impostare subito un messaggio per Ryan ed Esposito con l'ubicazione della fattoria, la richiesta di un'ambulanza e i loro sospetti su quello che stava accadendo in quella cittadina, di non rivolgersi allo sceriffo locale che forse era implicato nella faccenda. Premette invio anche se lì la rete ancora non c'era, sarebbe partito non appena avesse agganciato qualche antenna, era un modo per non perdere altro tempo prezioso. Lo infilò nel retro dei pantaloni, si tirò su il bavero e continuò in direzione civiltà.

I fari di un'auto lo investirono in pieno, alzò la mano per schermarsi, si preparò al peggio ma l'auto lo superò, sorrise tra sé, forse un po' paranoico lo era dopotutto, aveva ragione Kate... lo stridio dei freni alle sue spalle diede ragione ai suoi sensi in allerta invece, si mise a correre più veloce che poteva, deviò verso il maledetto bosco quasi in apnea. Sentì un dolore sordo alla coscia, il crack dell'osso su cui qualcosa di metallico aveva impattato potente, cadde a terra, i rami sopra di lui che sembravano volerlo inghiottire come tanti anni prima. Poi alle fronde nere si sovrappose il volto di ghiaccio di un uomo col cappello marrone e una stella nel centro

"eccoti qui, ora ci racconterai un po' di cose straniero"

Solo quando fu rimesso forzatamente in piedi si rese conto che fossero in due

La gamba rotta cedette per il dolore, ma i due uomini lo obbligarono a camminare, trascinandolo fino ad un pick-up, provò a divincolarsi ed ottenne una scarica di calci e pugni in ogni parte del corpo, poi lo caricarono sul pianale senza troppi complimenti, il cellulare cadde nell'erba a fianco della strada e lì rimase, acceso in disperata ricerca della rete

Doveva aver perso i sensi per qualche minuto perché quando aprì gli occhi si ritrovò dentro ad un fienile, le mani legate, appeso ad una carrucola, mosse appena le gambe senza ricordarsi che in una c'era conficcata una freccia identica a quella che aveva trafitto Kate. Ci sarebbe stato da farsi una grassa risata attorno ad un gigantesco 'te lo avevo detto' rivolto alla sua partner che sperava fosse chilometri lontana da lì, appeso in attesa di essere ammazzato, esattamente come previsto dalla sua paranoia, una freccia che nessuno avrebbe sfilato dalla sua gamba

"Ehi Josh, sei sicuro che qui siamo al sicuro questo tra un po' strillerà come un vitello..." l'uomo in abiti civili apostrofò quello che la divisa denunciava come lo sceriffo, il famoso tutore dell'ordine sfuggente che ora, invece era fin troppo presente per i gusti di Castle

"c'è un posto migliore della fattoria di Brown? Qui non c'è niente per chilometri – si girò verso Castle - lo sai puoi gridare quanto vuoi e nessuno ti sentirà, nessuno!" Si appoggiò lievemente all'asta di legno premendo verso l'interno, a Rick mancò il fiato per l'intenso dolore che arrivò dritto al cervello, erano da Brown, Kate era a due passi da lì, pregò che non entrassero in casa, provò a reprimere un grido di dolore, per una forma di orgoglio virile che si andò a far benedire quasi subito

"Allora signor Castle...- aveva in mano i documenti che doveva avergli sfilato dalla tasca - dov'è la sua collega"

"È...morta... nel bosco... grazie ad una delle vostre frecce!"

"Lo sa, io non credo che voi siate quello che dite di essere..."

Si sfilò dalla cintola un coltello da caccia grande come un'ascia si avvicinò al torace di Castle che trattenne il respiro sentendo una paura viscerale attanagliargli la gola, chiuse gli occhi in attesa del colpo, ma quell'uomo era un sadico che sapeva preparare bene le sue prede prima del macello

"Philmore, lo sai che odio lavorare di coltello se c'è la stoffa, no? Stracciagli la camicia, voglio campo libero"

Un altro tassello si mise al suo posto, il civile era uno di quelli che il povero pool aveva denunciato, evidentemente la congiura esisteva eccome e c'erano molte persone implicate

Rick provò a distogliere l'attenzione dei due ma non voleva scoprirsi "se mi ammazzate passerete dei guai seri, noi... prima di venire qui... eravamo in contatto con la polizia di New York, vedrete vi troveranno"

Lo sceriffo si fece una grassa risata mentre Philmore gettava a terra i brandelli di stoffa che una volta erano una camicia fatta su misura "non ti troveranno perché sarai in tanti piccoli pezzettini, ma prima ci devi dire un sacco di cose, ad esempio cosa vi ha detto Brown"

"niente"

"Ok l'hai voluto tu" impugnò il coltello in modo che solo la punta toccasse la pelle di Castle, premette quanto bastava per lacerare superficialmente, dalle costole scese giù fino all'ombelico, Castle contrasse i muscoli provocandosi dolore anche alla gamba ferita, sapeva benissimo che quello era solo l'inizio e infatti la lama all'improvviso affondò nel fianco quanto bastava per provocare dolore senza uccidere, Castle urlò combattendo per non svenire

Sgranò gli occhi riemergendo da un incubo asfissiante, era stata costretta a rivivere i momenti drammatici che da bambina le avevano indotto quella paura irrazionale per le frecce, non aveva raccontato tutto a Castle, il film era solo l'inizio di quel trauma, si era impressionata è vero, ma sarebbe rimasto una di quelle paure infantili superabili con l'età se non avesse dovuto assistere involontariamente alla morte di un cacciatore di frodo a due passi dalla baita di montagna dei suoi genitori. Aveva sentito delle urla strazianti era uscita sul patio e Johanna l'aveva fatta rientrare subito in casa, ma la sua curiosità innata, mescolata alla testardaggine presa dalla madre fece sì che si arrampicò alla finestra e da lì vide tutto, un uomo trafitto da una freccia in pieno petto che si contorceva dal dolore, Jim che cercava di soccorrerlo, l'uomo che si strappava via la freccia, sangue ovunque e poi spasmi e poi silenzio. Rimase a guardare con gli occhi sbarrati, pieni di terrore fino a quando Johanna non rientrò, la vide alla finestra, l'abbracciò e la portò in camera sua dicendole che quell'uomo ora dormiva, sarebbe stato bene, ma lei aveva capito che era morto.

Quelle urla strazianti le erano rimaste nelle orecchie anche ora che si era svegliata, come poteva essere? Provò a muoversi ma una fitta la ricacciò al suo posto, sentiva solo il rumore delle folate di vento ora e poi di nuovo un urlo, e qualcuno che gridava di fermarsi, e seppure alterata quella era la voce di Castle!

Allungò la mano per prendere la pistola sul comodino, si puntellò con tutte le forze che aveva, la stanza girava, la spalla pulsava tremendamente, arrivò allo stipite della porta, si sentiva svenire, ma un altro urlo la richiamò in sé, si spinse verso il corridoio usò la parete come puntello, ora c'erano le scale da fare, fece dei respiri profondi quanto la cassa toracica le consentiva di espandersi e si spostò verso gli scalini, uno alla volta, uno alla volta e ce la fai.

Le grida venivano da fuori, uscì ma vide solo un pick-up, lo stemma dello sceriffo in bella mostra, non si meravigliò anzi forse tutto acquistava un significato fin troppo scontato.

"ve l'ho detto...sono un assicuratore... non so niente di quello che mi...chiedet AHHHHH"

La voce rotta e affaticata di Castle le indicò la strada, il fienile, erano nel fienile e lo stavano torturando, non sapeva da quanto, ripensò a quella mezza confessione di poche ore prima, temeva il dolore, ed ora ne stava provando una dose mortale! Per un attimo dimenticò il suo stato chiedendo al suo corpo di correre in quella direzione ma era impossibile, s'accasciò alla parete esterna del fienile, la vista le si era annebbiata, dio no, non ora

"io lo squarto Josh, poi lo seppelliamo nel bosco, come abbiamo fatto con Brown"

"nel...bosco...no... vi prego..."

"cos'è hai paura del bosco? Del lupo cattivo? Non hai capito che i lupi siamo noi"

"Ahhhh"

Riuscì a trovare un buco in un asse sconnessa, guardò dentro, doveva rendersi conto della situazione prima di fare qualsiasi cosa. Vide un uomo in divisa cachi spingere e rigirare una stecca piumata conficcata nella coscia di Castle, appeso come un vitello al macello, ricoperto di sangue sul volto e sul torace scoperto, la camicia a brandelli

Un altro uomo in borghese aveva un coltello da cacciatore, se lo rigirava nervosamente tra le mani, grondava sangue, segno che era già stato utilizzato più volte sul corpo di Castle. Lo vide alzarlo minaccioso, caricando il braccio, stava per finirlo, Kate si puntellò con la spalla sullo stipite della porta, lo usò per spostare il suo corpo all'interno, fece appena in tempo a vedere gli occhi di Castle che lampeggiavano blu verso di lei, sparò due colpi, gli ultimi due rimasti. Poi crollò a terra insieme ai due uomini armati.

Dopo la sequenza di colpi calò un silenzio di morte, rotto solo da alcune folate di vento e dal cigolio sinistro della carrucola su cui era issato il corpo di Rick che oscillava appena

Sentiva di stare per perdere i sensi, la chiamò con il filo di voce che gli era rimasto, lei non rispose mai,

"mi dispiace Kate, non sono riuscito ad arrivare in città..."

Il cellulare abbandonato nell'erba sul ciglio della strada emanò un bip che nessuno avrebbe potuto sentire, qualcuno aveva ricevuto il messaggio e si stava precipitando lì


	3. Chapter 3

3

"Loro non sono mai stati qui, è semplice Otis"

"Ma…"

"Zitto e troviamo un posto dove scavare non abbiamo molto tempo dicono d'aver visto un'auto con due poliziotti che girava in città"

Kate aveva carpito brandelli di una conversazione che si stava tenendo a pochi metri da lei, ci mise di più a capire dove si trovasse, era buio e pensava fosse notte, invece era sotto un telo puzzolente, un sobbalzo le indicò che fosse sul pianale di un fugone. Lo scossone spostò qualcosa accanto a lei, mosse la mano sana ed entrò in contatto con un avambraccio freddo, reso viscido da qualcosa…

Dio mio Castle!

All'improvviso le tornò tutto in mente, le urla, il corpo di Castle pieno di sangue appeso al soffitto, gli spari e il buio!

Era morto? Oddio, era morto mentre lei era svenuta a terra? Non era riuscita a salvarlo da quegli animali? Represse un singhiozzo di disperazione, allungò di nuovo la mano per cercare il polso, non voleva darsi per vinta, ma il furgone inchiodò bruscamente allontanandola da lui e provocandole una fitta che le tolse il fiato.

Il telo venne sollevato con uno strattone, lei chiuse gli occhi, aveva capito, li credevano entrambi morti, si stavano disfacendo dei loro corpi. Chiuse gli occhi, lottò per non reagire ai bruschi movimenti che fecero fare al suo corpo nel metterlo a terra, fu costretta a sentire il tonfo di quello di Castle ad un metro da lei

"sfilagli quella freccia, è una di quelle di Josh, è una prova cavolo! Distruggila!"

"ok, come vuoi tu… cazzo è conficcata bene che cazzo di tiro aveva fatto il povero sceriffo, ecco fatto, questo ancora sanguina, ma i cadaveri possono farlo?"

"oddio quanto sei scemo mica è morto da molto, certo che lo fanno e ora scava, sta facendo l'alba"

"ma non era meglio bruciarli?"

"certo, come no così il fumo avrebbe segnalato al mondo che stavamo facendo qualcosa di losco, hai idea di quanta legna ci voglia per bruciare due cadaveri?"

"no, tu si?"

"lascia perdere va"

Aveva ascoltato atterrita, in due contro una donna ferita che neanche riusciva a mettersi in piedi, ma la credevano morta, doveva pur giocare a suo favore quella situazione!

L'opera di scavo s'era rivelata più ardua di quanto i due bifolchi avessero preventivato, s'erano sfilati le giacche e avevano lasciato le armi a terra vicino agli indumenti, vicine al corpo inerme di Castle, troppo lontane da lei.

Non riusciva ad avere un'esatta cognizione del tempo che passava, era calato un silenzio opprimente rotto solo dal respiro intenso della natura che li circondava e che, anche lei in quel momento, sembrava tutto tranne che benigna, le fronde scricchiolavano mosse da un vento freddo che aumentava il senso di disagio, bubolare di qualche uccello notturno che rompeva il silenzio facendo aumentare i battiti del cuore e poi il rumore che annunciava la loro fine, il metallo della vanga che rompeva la terra, foglie frantumate dagli scarponi, il fiato corto per la fatica nell'impresa. Dovette richiamare tutta la sua forza interiore per non entrare nel panico più assoluto, si girò con lentezza estrema verso Castle, ne seguì il profilo illuminato dalla luce degli scavatori, provò a ricordare le sue mani che si prendevano cura di lei, si fece forza per non soccombere.

Provò a muoversi lentamente sfruttando la poca luce della lampada e il fatto che fossero molto presi dalle loro faccende di escavazione, un rumore la ricacciò a terra, gli occhi stretti per non urlare di dolore ancora

"Ehi ehi, Otis"

"Chi è là, chi c'è?"

"Sono Milton, stanno arrivando quei due poliziotti, stanno facendo i matti dicono che sono spariti un detective e un consulente della polizia di New York, sono questi due?"

"Ecchennesò, dicevano di essere assicuratori, lo sceriffo diceva che avevano scoperto i nostri traffici, io faccio solo quello che mi dice di fare il signor Corlton"

"Ma poi perché stanno venendo qui, chi gli ha detto che eravamo qui"

"Mildred, lo sai quella è toccata in testa, chiedevano dello sceriffo e poi hanno chiesto di te Otis, e lei ha detto che andavi al campo, tra un po' saranno qui"

"Bene li ammazzeremo anche loro, tanto la buca si può allargare no?"

Espo e Ryan! In qualche modo Rick allora era riuscito ad avvertirli! E si stavano ficcando in agguato, doveva fare qualcosa! Ma ora erano in tre, maledizione!

Vedeva solo le loro gambe che si muovevano attorno alla buca, gli stivali di Milton si staccarono dal gruppo probabilmente andava a fare da palo

"Sbrighiamoci a metterli sotto terra dai!"

"Ma è troppo poco profonda, basta un cane randagio e ci riporta a casa un braccio, scava ancora sfaticato"

"Ehi, mi è sembrato… che la donna si fosse mossa"

"Ma che diavolo dici Otis? Quanto hai bevuto stavolta?"

"No, ti dico…"

Sentì il fiato pesante dell'uomo su di lei, trattenne il respiro più che poté, poi sentì le mani rugose, dio no, pure necrofilo?!

"certo sarebbe stato uno spasso farsela da viva questa eh Phil?"

Kate non attese di più, poteva metterlo fuori gioco forse, se avesse trovato le energie per… alzò il braccio di scatto, lo colpì al volto con il gomito poi un pugno sempre con lo stesso braccio, l'uomo preso alla sprovvista, cadde all'indietro battendo la testa, ma l'altro, che aveva assistito a tutta la scena, si stava per abbattere su Kate ancora distesa a terra

"puttana, te lo faccio vedere iooo…"

Rimase con il braccio a mezz'aria, la luce della lampada colpì la lama che brandiva minaccioso, Kate udì uno sparo, poi un altro e lo vide stramazzare al suolo ai suoi piedi, provò a tirarsi su, strinse gli occhi in cerca di Esposito o Ryan, erano arrivati, li avevano salvati! No, avevano salvato solo lei… Castle era…

Si girò verso di lui ringraziando l'oscurità che celava in parte il modo in cui lo avevano ridotto e credette che il cuore le potesse scoppiare nel petto, vide chiaramente la mano di Castle impugnare la pistola che aveva appena sparato, ora era appoggiata sul petto segno che quelle che aveva usato per tirarla su e sparare erano le sole energie che avesse, ma le aveva! Era vivo! Dio era vivo

"Rick!"

"Pensavo…morta"

"Anch'io te"

Si trascinò vicino a lui, gli sfilò la pistola dalla mano e ci mise la sua, non aveva idea di come avrebbero fatto ad andare via da lì c'era un furgone, sarebbe bastato raggiungerlo, ma come? Se anche lei fosse riuscita a mettersi in piedi Castle di certo non era in grado di farlo e perdeva sangue a fiotti dalla gamba e da chissà quale altra ferita.

"Devo fermare il sangue Castle…"

"Sverrai, brutta… ferita credo…"

"Ce la farò altrimenti poi mi tocca andare al tuo funerale e non ne ho alcuna voglia"

Si tirò su prese la camicia di uno dei due bifolchi e gliela strinse attorno alla coscia tirando con la mano e tendendo l'altro lato puntellandolo con la gamba

"Fa…male"

"Fatto, fatto…e sono ancora in me, come vedi"

"Ed io che mi sta-vo preo-ccupa-ndo di evitare di… regalarti… bigliettini di S. Valentino con cuori e frecce"

"Ne hai di fiato Castle…"

"Era un modo per…"

"Ehi ehi, dai continua non ti addormentare proprio ora, ti prego…"

"Per dirti che…"

"Rick, Castle dai…no, no no. Ti prego Rick, io non posso… non posso stare senza di te!"

Doveva arrivare a quel furgone, si trascinò fino alla vanga che era caduta lì vicino, la usò come stampella per tirarsi su e ce la fece

"vado a chiamare aiuto, a cercare i Bro, sono qui lo sai? ce l'hai fatta a mandare il messaggio! Rick… resisti ti prego"

Arrivò allo sportello dell'auto, riuscì ad aggrapparcisi prima che la testa iniziasse a girare vorticosamente, sapeva cosa stava per succedere non aveva fatto altro in quelle ore, stava per svenire, di nuovo, pianse perché non sarebbe riuscita a salvarlo stavolta.

L'ultima cosa che sentì furono delle voci familiari, probabilmente un parto della sua immaginazione, che li avrebbe voluti vivi e salvi al sicuro a New York, sembravano i Bro che chiamavano i loro nomi, sarebbe stato bello, davvero.

"Beckett!"

"Castle!"

Il mucchio di vestiti insanguinati giaceva in un angolo della stanza pronto per essere imbustato per la scientifica, i medici del pronto soccorso si affannavano attorno al corpo martoriato di Castle, Beckett era già stata sedata e inviata in sala operatoria. Castle aveva bisogno di essere stabilizzato prima di poter intervenire sulle ferite più gravi.

Aveva brevemente ripreso conoscenza proprio in quei momenti concitati, vedeva le teste dei medici chine su un miscuglio di garze insanguinate, ferri, guanti blu che si muovevano veloci, il tutto fedelmente restituito dalle componenti specchiate della lampada della sala di primo soccorso in cui si trovava, ebbe una sensazione straniante come se non fosse lui l'oggetto di quelle frenetiche attenzioni, lui non sentiva nulla, voleva solo stare accanto a Kate, ma lei non era lì e lui non sapeva dove fosse. Il sedativo arrivò improvviso mentre si chiedeva dove fosse lei e se fosse stato vero averla sentita dire che non avrebbe potuto fare a meno di lui. Sorrise con l'anima perché il corpo già dormiva da un po'

"Stavi flirtando con me mentre eri in fin di vita Castle, ti rendi conto"

"Non ero in fin di vita… ok diciamo che ci sono andato vicino e non stavo flirtando"

"Ah no?"

"Devi aver capito male detective, anche tu non eri esattamente in formissima"

"A proposito…il chirurgo che mi ha rimesso insieme la spalla, vuole… non credo a quello che sto per dire… 'complimentarsi' con te per l'estrazione di quella cosa"

"Freccia si chiama freccia… non ti passera mai eh"

"Non lo so… soprattutto perché ora ho anche un secondo terribile ricordo con cui nutrire la mia fobia"

"Ma se eri per lo più svenuta Kate"

"No, non la mia… la… - deglutì - …la tua, ho visto quando te l'ha strappata via, è stato come quella notte alla baita"

"Quale notte?"

Lei sospirò e raccontò per filo e per segno quale fosse la vera storia dietro quella paura incontrollabile, lui ascoltò attento, le aveva preso la mano come aveva fatto un mucchio di volte a casa di Brown e lei aveva risposto, nello stesso modo. Quando finì fu la volta di Castle raccontare un segreto che nessuno conosceva tranne lui, un trauma che lo aveva segnato a undici anni e di cui non aveva fatto parola con anima viva, fino a quel momento. Il bosco di Hollander, la maschera e il cadavere di donna su cui era inciampato e che nessuno aveva trovato

"quando ti ho vista lì distesa, per un attimo mi sono paralizzato… lo so, sembra tutto così folle"

"non lo è Castle… io non posso sapere cosa hai visto sul serio, ma qualsiasi cosa sia, ha aperto una ferita nel tuo subconscio, come è accaduto a me per quel cacciatore di frodo…"

Si rabbuiò all'improvviso

"ehi cos'hai Beckett, ti fa male la ferita?"

Lei alzò gli occhi prendendo un ampio respiro per evitare di piangere

"tu chiedi a me se mi fa male qualcosa Rick? Mi dispiace, lo sai, non mi do pace per non averti sentito subito, lì alla fattoria… mentre lo sceriffo ti faceva… tutto questo"

"ed io pregavo che non ti trovassero…"

"avrei potuto evitarti tutto quella sofferenza che sarà stata moltiplicata dalla paura del dolore di cui mi avevi accennato"

Lo vide sorridere, si risentì un po', cosa c'era da sorridere, era una cosa tremenda, no?

"Vedi Beckett, la mia paura del dolore non si riferiva al dolore fisico, anche se devo dire… ho dato per una vita intera presumo… io mi riferivo al veder soffrire chi amo, è una cosa che mi fa impazzire letteralmente e vorrei che non accadesse mai… ecco"

"ma questo non è una fobia… è una cosa bella" le sorrise un po' nervosa, si riferiva anche a lei?

"dipende, io ucciderei pur di sapere chi amo al sicuro, io… ho ucciso, l'altra notte" abbasso lo sguardo, ma lei gli accarezzò piano la guancia fino a quando non rialzò gli occhi su di lei. Si guardarono a lungo, partecipi ciascuno delle paure dell'altro e forse, per la prima volta anche dei sentimenti l'uno dell'altro, la tensione era troppa e loro ancora decisamente poco in forma

"bella coppia di folli siamo"

"già… ma forse anche la pazzia aiuta, guarda la gentile Mildred, in fin dei conti, nella sua follia…ci ha salvati"

"già, è vero senza di lei Ryan ed Esposito non c'avrebbero mai trovato"

"ricordami di farle avere un tir di mangime per gatti"

"glielo porti tu? Così ti offre quegli squisiti pasticcini…"

"no, poi dovrei confessarle che sono realmente innamorato della mia collega…"

"non sono tua collega…"

"quindi lo ammetti anche tu"

"non ammetto niente, non è un interrogatorio"

"ho le prove vostro onore, ho le prove"

"cosa diavolo blateri"

"pensi che non t'abbia sentita mentre eravamo in procinto di essere tumulati"

"oddio, per favore mi vengono i brividi quando ripenso a quei momenti e non potrai neanche usarli in qualche libro perché credo che siano già stati usati e riusati in centinaia di filmacci da quattro soldi"

"cambia pure discorso Kate Beckett…ma cupido ha scagliato la fr…"

"non dire quella parola, ok, mi arrendo, ammetto che potrei aver detto qualcosa al riguardo del fatto che sarebbe stato difficile viveresenzadite"

"Puoi scandire le ultime parola non ho capito"

"Hai capito benissimo"

"Ok ora ci starebbe un bacio ma se non vieni tu giù da me io non…"

"Eh già ci starebbe bene un bacio, ma il medico dice che non devi affaticarti e neanche io dovrei gironzolare per l'ospedale…"

"La stai facendo molto difficile Beckett, potrei morire di crepacuore"

"Ok, ma solo perché non voglio più sentir pronunciare quella parola…"

"Quale freccia?"

"No, morire, morte e tutti i suoi sinonimi"

Posò finalmente le labbra nell'unico luogo dove avrebbero dovuto essere, per un lungo, morbido, conturbante bacio che forse avrebbe aiutato molto più che tutte le sostanze stupefacenti di cui entrambi erano imbottiti

"Ehi ragazzi, caso chiuso!"

"Ce l'abbiamo fatta, sgominata banda di trafficanti d'armi, ehi?"

La porta si era aperta fino quasi a sbattere sul muro della stanza, due cicloni con le fattezze di Ryan ed Esposito erano entrati trionfanti

"Non ora"

"Come non ora Beckett il caso! È una cosa grossa, avete scoperchiato…"

"Espo, hanno scoperchiato ben altro come vedi, lasciamoli soli, ok dopo, dopo gli raccontiamo tutto"

"Ma…"

"Dopo"

Passò le dita sotto la sottile bretella nera, poi seguì le cuciture fino ai ganci che serravano la stoffa. Nella foga del momento così atteso da farlo scoppiare di desiderio, non si era subito reso conto di stare eseguendo gli stessi gesti che era stato obbligato a fare quando lei giaceva ferita e sofferente sotto di lui.

Si fermò per un istante, dovette riprendere fiato, lei se ne accorse nonostante avesse fatto vagare la mente libera sotto i suoi tocchi sapienti, e lo capì nel momento in cui sentì le sue mani che indugiavano sul piccolo medaglione di carne che era la sua cicatrice.

Le sue mani che sfioravano appena la pelle erano stata la prima cosa che l'aveva fatta sentire in grado di lottare per sopravvivere ed ora le voleva su di sé, per sempre se fosse stato possibile

fine


End file.
